trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Krok Vore
Background Raised in the Bayou of Louisiana, Krok Vore lived in a shack in the swamp with his Mama. Krok made a name for himself ‘rassling the local gators. Honing his skills, Krok spent most of his time in the muck and mire of the swamp. Earning his scars and increasing his strength and agility to 10 times that of a normal human. Unbeknownst to Krok Vore and his Mama, a local nuclear power plant was dumping waste into the swamp. The exposure dyed Krok’s hair green, caused him to grow horns on his head, and grow scaled claws. The nuclear waste also gave his Mama cancer which soon took her life. Without guidance Krok Vore traveled the land until he wandered into a rift, transporting him to the Multiverse Nexus. Upon arriving he stated, “Hey all these folk be ‘rassling, I’m a pretty good ‘rassler. I think I’ll stay here for a while.” History and Matches Debut and Early Bouts Krok Vore made his debut by answering Dr. Grimm’s open challenge, at Multivania, for the Warpgate Hardcore Championship in a fatal 4-way extreme rules match along with Rapture Newroad and Zakoduo. Krok Vore took the deciding pinfall from Dr. Grimm. The following week, seemingly distracted by the prior loss, Krok Vore fell short to fellow newcomer Trice in quick fashion. Refocused Krok Vore was set to compete 1 on 1 with Dr. Grimm, with the rest of The Order in his corner, in a non title match. Persevering through multiple distractions and dirty tactics from The Order at ringside, Krok Vore found his first victory in MNW pulling an upset over the decorated Dr. Grimm. In a special #1 Contenders show, taking place in between the first and second rounds of the Wish Upon A Brawl Tournament, Krok Vore competed in a triple threat elimination match with RegisteredANON and the monster Hireold for #1 contendership of the Warpgate Hardcore Championship. After the initial back and forth between the three men, Krok Vore broke up a pin of Hireold over RegisteredANON. Whether that was the product of his rookie nature or the pride of wanting to eliminate both men himself is unknown. Krok Vore then interrupted a planned finisher by RegisteredANON, hit the Swamp Dive, and yeeted Hireold to pick up the first elimination on ANON. Krok Vore then set his eyes on the monster Hireold. He made quick work of the supposed monster and became the #1 contender for the Warpgate Hardcore Championship, currently held by Dr. Grimm. That match will take place at the Future Shock PPV. In a Hype match leading into the Future Shock PPV. Krok Vore went 1 on 1 with Pestilence Demon, one of the New Four Horsemen that Team Trash will face in the Wish Upon A Brawl Tournament. A back and forth battle that saw Krok Vore when by count out after throwing Pestilence Demon into The Stairs. During the count Krok popped off at the mouth and gestured something most foul at the member of the New Four Horsemen. In a secondary hype match Krok Team Trash partner, Yakiniku Party, went 1 on 1 with Ramund. The match saw Ramund victorious but the bad blood boiled over and a brawl broke out post match. Pandemonium broke out. Unconfirmed actions: Helixux lifting the ring, Krok Vore eating a fan, Ramund becoming pregnant, Yakiniku's Hot Asian Wife kneecapping Helixux with a crowbar, and the fans revolted and threw all their chairs and buried everyone. The Warpgate Hardcore Championship match at Future Shock pitted the feuding Krok Vore and Dr. Grimm in an Extreme Rules match. The veteran and the plucky rookie went back and forth dishing out pain that would make UFC fighters wary. Krok Vore was busted open with a leaping apron dropkick from Grimm. The blood sent him into a frenzy. He left the ring to acquire a weapon and came back in with a baseball bat! Grimm quickly disarmed Krok and tossed him back out of the ring. After some outside brawling Grimm locked in his patented Quarantine submission. Krok Vore tapped but as it was outside the ring the match continued. Wary, bleeding, and possibly concussed Krok was tossed back into the ring where Grimm was able to pick up the 3-count and retain his championship. Wish Upon A Brawl Trios Tournament His victory over Dr. Grimm caught the eye and attention of one Trashman Jones. Trashman recruited Krok Vore to be added to his team with Yakiniku Party to compete in the Wish Upon A Brawl Tournament, an elimination trios tag tournament, with the winning team members each earning a wish. In Round 1 of the tournament the apt named Team Trash battled against The Convicts, Convict311 and Gingerboi, and RegisterANON. Trashman was eliminated early after taking a devastating maneuver from Convict311. Krok and Yakiniku then fought against the odds in the now 2 on 3 match. Krok, feeling ashamed for not helping Trashman kick out, went on to make Gingerboi tap out and pinned RegisterANON after his Swamp Dive maneuver swinging the odds back in Team Tash's favor. Krok and Yakiniku then went to war with the monster Convict311. A war that left everyone battered, bleeding, and exhausted. Krok Vore scored the winning pinfall on Convict311 after a slew of signature and finishing maneuvers. Team Trash now moves on to the 2nd round of the Wish Upon A Brawl tournament where they will face the masked team, Lucha on the Rocks. In the quarter finals Team Trash successfully defeated Lucha on the Rocks, Glacirus, Bart Ender, and Strong Glad, in a hard fought battle. Each member scored one elimination for the team. They now advance to the semi-finals that will occur at the Future Shock PPV. They will be facing the New Four Horsemen. The New Four Horsemen went to war with Team Trash in the semi-final match up at Future Shock. The Horsemen employed various cheap and underhanded tactics. Including multiple double and triple team attacks. Trashman Jones was the first to fall after a devastating elevated triple power bomb. Leaving Yakiniku Party and Krok Vore to fight against the numbers. And fight they did with a bevy of high flying and high impact moves these two would not quit. The numbers game soon caught up with them especially with Krok having been to war with Dr Grimm earlier in the night. Yakiniku fell to another triple power bomb followed by Pestilence Demon's Pestilence Injection. Leaving the weary Krok Vore to battle all three men. He tried to hold his own but was ultimately put down by Ramund's Last Laugh maneuver. Thus eliminating Team Trash from the tournament. Post Future Shock PPV Krok Vore competed in a triple threat for the number 1 contendership for the Warpgate Hardcore Championship. The match saw Krok take on Ausir Taran and RegisteredANON. After a crazy back and forth battle that saw all competitors on top at one point. Krok Vore finally tapped to Ausir's Trial of Osiris. The following week Krok went 1 on 1 with Rapture Newroad in a friendly exhibition match. The match was interrupted as RegisteredANON snuck into the ring and delivered a powerful spike piledriver to Krok. Krok most likely concussed from the maneuver came up short against Rapture. Krok then called out ANON on the next show asking why he was being singled out by the masked creepo. ANON expressed being interested and fascinated by Krok Vore. Krok then issued a challenge to ANON to settle things for good. ANON accepted but under the stipulation that it would be a FIRST BLOOD match. The night of the show the First Blood match was set to take place. Krok Vore convinced Anon to make it no holds barred playing on the fact that ANON wanted blood and swore he'd get more than just a few drops if they went no holds barred instead. ANON excitedly accepted. The match was back and forth with both competitors dealing massive damage. In an act of cunning, Krok Vore laid down for a 3-count depraving ANON of any blood but also holding to giving ANON the match he wanted to leave him alone. The next week ANON and Krok faced off again in a Fall Count Anywhere match. Another back and forth battle but ANON came out on top however, neither combatant bled infuriating ANON. The follow show Krok went 1 on 1 with Sasquatch Wing. The battle raged on but Krok Vore came out victorious after a Death Roll that busted open the Squatch. After the match ANON came out and laid out Krok after his victory. At the Apocalypse PPV Krok and ANON squared off one more time. This time however, Krok was able to barely pick up the win. ANON and Krok exchanged words after the match. This feud ain't over by a long shot. Over the next several weeks Krok competed in a selection of singles matches. However, after every match ANON came out to attack Krok and what ever opponent he was facing. ANON even attack Krok backstage in a brawl that went all the way to the parking lot before Krok put ANON down long enough to catch his breath and escape. This all came to a head when Krok challenged ANON to ONE FINAL MATCH at the Limit Break PPV. This was not to be a normal match though. This was going to be to FIRST BLOOD and to keep the chaos contained it was in a HELL IN A CELL. At the PPV Krok and ANON warred back and forth. Both of them fighting with everything they had. ANON calling for Krok to bleed. Krok ever defiant refusing. ANON then said "MAKE ME BLEED THEN!!!" They battle in and outside the ring throwing each other off the cage walls multiple times. ANON rolled Krok into the ring after a super kick. Krok hit his signature Death Roll but ANON got right back up and hit Krok with his BLOODY END finishing maneuver. Unconscious Krok laid there as ANON lept into the air and delivered and hard knee strike to the bridge of his nose busting open the Krok and awarding ANON the victory. After the PPV the entire lockeroom was shocked to here the news, the MNW Arena was reduced to rubble thanks to an explosion. All the wrestlers and staff we at the Limit Break venue aside from the tenured ref who is believed to have perished in the blast. Everyone rushed to scene after the PPV, Krok Vore included. Post Limit Break PPV Reeling from the destruction of the MNW arena, Krok wandered the rubble with the rest of the lockeroom. He hesitantly accepted an invitation from his long, long time rival ANON to crash at Casey's house with the MNW arena destroyed and the new Inquisitorial Arena not being very welcoming. During the first night of matches in the new Arena and with everyone under the watchful eye of the Inquisition, Krok decided to make some of his famous gumbo to keep morale in the locker room high. Shortly there after he was informed he had a match. Turning the burner to low to keep the food warm he made his way to the ring only to be jumped, once again, by RegisteredANON. After a brief scuffle before the bell, the two took part in a no holds barred match. Krok came out victorious even after the pre-match damage. The following week, Krok and ANON squared off in the Main Event in a 15min IRON MAN match. What could only be described as a war saw finisher after finisher, kick-out after kick-out, and both men bleeding! Krok Vore came out on top in that match, collapsing in exhaustion as the timer expired to the echoing cheers of the crowd. On the next weeks show, ANON may his way to the ring, almost on cue Krok Vore's music hit. These two are just drawn to each other. Seemingly distracted by his pull to fight ANON again and the recent DEATHS of all of the Vacants and Black Hole at the hand of the Inquisition, Krok found himself of the loosing end of the fall count anywhere match. ANON then proceeded to beat down Krok after the victory, upset that it didn't last longer. Once Krok Vore gained his composure Krok Vore issued a challenge: "Listen fellar. We’ve been back and forth and back and forth for what seems like forever since we came in to this dang ol’ company. We’ve given everything we got regular matches, falls count anywhere, no-hold barred, first blood, heck in a kek, ironman. Blood, sweat, victory, and defeat.This obsession of your needs to stop!!! What do you say one last dance, Anon vs Krok; the bloodlust vs. the feeding frenzy; the Bloody End vs the Bayou Boi" Krok hinted at wanting this to be a Last Man Standing match to end it all that has yet to be cleared by The Brass (match was declined based on inquisition bringing in a new belt debuting at the Bits of Glory PPV) At the aforementioned Bits of Glory PPV, Krok Vore was involved in the 6-man Elimination Chamber Match for the new Titan Championship. The match saw BurnoutVaughan, Pestilence Demon, Panda Assasin, and RegisteredAnon in the four pods, while Krok Vore started the match facing Louis McDonald. Krok Vore was in a frenzy and quickly eliminated Louis. Left alone in the ring while the timer ran down trying to keep the crowd behind him. As the buzzer sounds Burnout is let into the match. Krok again makes short work of him, seemingly seething to get this claws on Anon. The buzzer sounds again and IT WAS ON! Krok and Anon scrapped and brawled back and forth until Anon slipped out of a Bayou Drop hitting a military press gut buster followed by The Bloody End for the 3 count and elimination of Krok Vore. Pestilence Demon was next out him and Anon battle for a while and last to enter the match was Panda. Panda immediately hit a tombstone on Pestilence for the elimination then set his eye on Anon. After a brief back an forth Panda hit Half-Life followed by a tombstone to win and become the first Titan Champion. After Bits of Glory After the Inquisitions destruction of the vacants, Black Hole, and Taiku, they announced that there were more guilty parties within MNW that fall under their three orders, Ordos Malefactus, Ordos Chronologica, Ordos Clowninthrapy. Many competitors were call out by name including......Krok Vore. They named him because of his exposure to Clowninthrapy from Trash Man Jones who had been infected during the invasion of Mr. Touchems and the Vaudevillains. The bounty on his head caught the ear of Dr. Grimm who said he would take up the bounty later in the evening. Krok, unafraid at the potential consequences, enters the ring to take part in the ritual of combat. However, Grimm not wanting to sully his own hands, sends Cain8602 out to face Krok Vore. After some back and forth brawling RegisteredANON ran down to the ring, hit Cain with a piledriver, pick-ed up Krok, and left the ring. With the competition ending inconclusively Krok was sparred from the Inquisitions prison. Although the bounty still stands.... Triva * Krok Vore once rassled a gator that was 20' long and weighed as much as The Stairs. * Krok Vore was created by user Krokvar. Character idea originated from Taka's mispronunciation of Krokvar the first time he dropped bits. * Temporary resides with Casey Norfolk, MNW reporter, along with RegisteredANON in the wake of the destruction of the MNW Arena by the Inquisition.